The Jellicle Road Trip
by I.Wub.Tuggy
Summary: The leaders of the tribe decided to take the Jellicle crew on a road trip. Where will they go? What mischief will they get into? Read more to find out! This is a semi-interactive story. Rating may change. R&R please!
1. Big News

**A/N:** Well, first of all, this story is told in Munkustrap's point of view. Also, at the end of this chapter, there is a vote that will help me progress the plot. So, the more people that vote, the sooner the second installment will be added. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cats :)

**A JELLICLE ROAD TRIP**

I peered beyond the concealment of my eyelids as the warm, July sunshine peeked through a hole in the wall of my den. It was the day, and I was prepared. Just the week before, Old Deuteronomy and I had thought up a brilliant idea.

Most of the Jellicles just spent their lives wandering around the junkyard. Day in and day out, they lived with the goals of making sure they were healthy and had friends. But, we thought, 'Well, doesn't that get boring?' So, our minds bonded together to create the idea. It was a new idea, an idea that has never registered in our minds before.

A road trip. A Jellicle road trip.

None of the kittens knew, but their parents did. I was the one who had to announce it. To tell you the truth, it brought be great pleasure to see the smiles on the kits' faces. It was one of the many joys of being the tribe's protector. But, my job is no walk in the park, as well.

After I groomed myself until presentable, I strolled out to the junkyard's center, the gathering spot of Jellicles. Old Deuteronomy was there, just relaxing, so the cats knew something special was about to happen. Was someone in trouble? Was there a new addition to the tribe? I could tell that all of these things were running through the kittens' heads.

I proudly stood up on the biggest tire in the junkyard, a podium for Jellicle speakers. It was a spot I was rather used to. Old Deuteronomy gave nodded at me, so I cleared my throat and said, "Attention, attention."

All of the felines became silent rather quickly, for they were excited to hear what I had to say. "Good morning, queens, toms, and kits. I have a very special announcement to make. Our tribe leaders have decided to treat you all to a sort of vacation."

I noticed the sparkle in Victoria's eyes, Jemima's smile widen, and Etcetera's lively tail flick back and forth. Their happiness was all so rewarding. I continued, "We will be taking the very first Jellicle road trip. To where, you ask? We are letting the kittens decided. So, if all the little ones would please follow me into the clearing.."

'Oohs' and 'ahs' were heard throughout the crowd as the smaller cats raced towards me. As I lead them to the clearing, I could her the chatter of the gossiping parents behind me. When we reached the open field, I asked the kittens to gather around me in a circle.

"Now, Jennyanydots told me that all of you are pretty well behaved, so I expect you to act for me as you do her. I know you are all very excited, but we must do this in an orderly fashion. You all will vote for only one location. You all must listen to the choices you're given for the vacation spot. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Munkustrap," was said in unison by most of the cats. I was honestly impressed.

I began, "Before I list the locations, you must take into consideration the travel time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Munkustrap," was heard again.

"Alright. First, we have a cleared spot in the forest-covered mountain," I explained, "If you choose to go here, the travel will be a bit harsh. You must hike up hills stacked upon more hills. However, when we reach our vacation destination, you will have many activities to do. All the adventurous kits can go rock climbing, swimming, and with adult supervision, hunting! And for the more relaxed children, you can sit around the campfire and count a thousand stars."

Oh, to see the amazed expressions on their faces. It was purely priceless. I added, "Now, don't make your decision too soon. Listen to all the options. Next, we have a city vacation. The travel is fairly easy, and I assure you, the stay in the big town will be safe. Here, you will be able to meet a bunch of new friends and enjoy the night life. There will be a lot of live entertainment and human interaction. However, it may not be the most relaxing vacation due to the hustle and bustle of city life."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria pout. I knew she was much more laid back than some of the other kittens, so I knew the city would not have her vote. I finished, "And finally, we have a beach vacation, packed with all the sand and waves you could imagine. It is quite a long way away, though. But, when we get there, you can experience swimming in the ocean, eating fish, and laying in the sun. The leaders will try to find a spot of shore where there aren't too many humans. I will warn you though, it may be very hot."

Pouncival raised his paw. I called on him and he asked, "How long will our trip last?"

"Good question. We will probably vacation for about a week. Any more questions?" No one responded. "Well, with that, let the voting begin."

I handed out blank sheets of scrap paper I found laying around the junkyard and a few pens to pass around, and I instructed the kits to write down one word, either 'mountains', 'city', or 'beach'. I waited patiently as the younger ones wrote down their answers. They all handed them in, and I cleared my throat once again.

"Alright, boys and girls, it looks like the answers are in. The final decision on the Jellicle road trip vacation spot is…"

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Like I said, it would be a great help if you did as the Jellicle kittens would do and vote for a vacation spot! Just leave your pick in a review and I would appreciate it so, so much. Again, thanks for reading!


	2. Big Scare

**A/N: **Hi, everyone. Thanks for the reviews and votes. Sorry for the slow update! Enjoy the second installment!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cats, but I enjoy it very much :)

* * *

><p>"The beach!" I exclaimed, "I see most of you want to take an adventurous yet rejuvenating vacation to the sunny shore. Well, it's settled then!"<p>

Electra raised her hand and asked, "When are we leaving, Munkustrap?"

A playful smile aroused on my face as I winked at her and said, "Now."

A crowd of kittens screeched in excitement as I told them to get with their parents and pack up, because we were on our way to the beach! We all ran back to the junkyard as Plato yelled out, "The beach! We're going to the beach!" I couldn't help but to chuckle since Plato was such a quite kit.

The parents hugged their children and set out to their dens. It was time to get packed up.

I didn't really need to pack much. Just a map and maybe a towel or two. Cats really don't pack much; we don't need bathing suits or sunscreen. Some of us don't like water either, but that is more of a personal choice.

As I loaded up my belongings, I thought of how much this vacation would bring us together. Although I was the leader of the tribe, and one of the most respected toms, I wasn't quite the queen magnet. I was mateless and not a father, though I wanted to be, so very badly. Would this adventure bring new love for me?

I was all packed and ready to go, so I headed out to the central junkyard to meet the rest of my travelers.

"Are we all ready to go, Jellicles?" I asked, boldly.

All of the kittens squealed out 'yeah', except Jemima. She was attached to the hip of her mother, so I decided to go see what the problem was.

"You guys alright?" I questioned.

Jemima's eyes looked a bit frightened as Demeter wrapped her arm around her daughter as she answered, "Oh, Jem is just a little scared. It's her first time going out of the junkyard."

I bent down to the face level of the beautiful kitten with maroon flicks in her fur and said, "Don't worry, Jemmy. We'll all be here with you. You're going to have so much fun with Victoria and your other friends! Aren't you excited?"

The timid young queen smiled and nodded, then ran off to find Electra. Sometimes I felt so sorry for Demeter and her daughter. Years ago, Demeter was mated with Macavity, and trusted him to be a father. However, as soon as Jemima was born, he left, leaving Demeter a single mother and Jemima fatherless. It was a very sad time in their lives.

I gave a friendly smile to the golden queen and walked to the big tire.

"Okay, queens and toms of all ages, we are about ready to leave! Does everyone have enough supplies packed for a week?" The Jellicle parents nodded as I continued, "All of the kittens need to get with their parents and meet me at the junkyard gate in exactly five minutes. See you then!"

I stepped down from the podium and went to check in with Alonzo, who, sadly, was staying behind.

"Hey, Lonz. Is everything all set up?" I questioned.

Alonzo answered with, "Yes, sir!"

The black and white tom was always trying to impress me. He was a step down from me on the tribe protector list. I was leaving him in charge for the whole week.

"Remember to lock all the gates before you sleep, and wake up around four o' clock in the morning and make a reassuring round trip."

"Sir, yes, sir!" he shouted. He was so proud of himself, and I couldn't blame him.

"Alright then, everything's set. Have a safe weekend, Al, the whole tribe is counting on you."

"Have no worries, sir, the junkyard is in good hands!"

At that, I left him, and went to meet the rest of the crew at the front gate. I couldn't lie, I was extremely excited to get away from everyday life.

"Attention! Attention!" I shouted, "We are about to leave. Every say their goodbyes to Alonzo, because he will be staying here, keeping our home safe."

I head Etcetera yell, "Bye, Lonzy!"

I continued, "We will be headed south, first. So if you all will grab your luggage and follow me, we'll head out!"

Leading the gang was a hard job, firstly because the kittens were complaining five minutes out, and secondly because no one would keep up. After about an hour of walking, I chose to take a pit stop in a nice field filled with tall grass.

"Okay, guys, we're going to stop so you all can rest your feet," I announced. I head a few sighs of relief.

We walked through the brush until I spotted a clearing. All of the Jellicles sat down and we even ate a snack. Just as we were about to head off again, Admetus whispered, "Shh! Guys, did you hear that?"

Right as I asked, "Hear what?", a giant figure was standing before us. We ran right into the den of a big, dangerous...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliffhanger! But, guess what? You, the reader, get to decide whose den that is. All you have to do is leave a review stating who or what you think the den belongs to, and the most creative answer will be used in the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic, thanks for reading :)


End file.
